Life isn't fair
by WhiskeyChick
Summary: Geri Weasley and Draco Malfoy are quickly learning that being a parent figure to their families aren't all its cracked up to be.  HORRIBLE AT SUMMARIES! T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Alright alright alright! So I had help with the idea of this, from some lovely people on facebook! They wrote a head cannon for me and well I was amazed so I stole its and turned it into a story! This is for them! I hope you enjoy! Also I added a child to the Weasleys so I could fit in I also added 2 children to the Malfoy family as well **

**GERI'S POINT OF VIEW!**

Don't you love being woken up to pecking on your window? Oh I do! Wait I forgot to introduce myself! My name in Genevieve Molly Weasley, though I go by Geri. My Twin sister, Ginevra Molly Weasley, goes by Ginny. We are the only girls in the family, well besides mum. There is Bill, then Charlie, Then Percy, Then Fred and George, Then Ron, and Finally Ginny and I. we were going into our fourth year when Ginny, Orion Malfoy and I Really became friends. Here is how it all goes Well you know what lets start from the very beginning.

It was the day of July 31, we got our Hogwarts letters, and it was going to be our first year! I remember it like it was yesterday:

"MUM!" Ginny yelled from upstairs in our bedroom. She was looking for her favorite jumper.

"Yes Geri!" My Mum called back. Though Ginny and I are identical you can still tell us apart, I never end the sentence. As in if we are saying, I will Never Ever Ever date a Malfoy, Well I wouldn't say Malfoy I might say date.

"It's not Geri! It's Ginny!" Ginny yelled back I was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast and talking to Ron and his friend Harry they had just gotten in, they seemed exhausted!

"Opps! Sorry Dear! What do you need?" My mum yelled, though she didn't need to, Ginny had given up yelling back and forth and just came down stairs.

"Mummy have you seen my Jumper?" She has this HUGE Crush on harry and well let's say she almost passed out when he said hullo to her.

"It was on the cat." My mother turned to see her daughter, "Ginny Dear are you Ill?"

"No she's fine I will take her upstairs, don't worry about it mum." I said standing up and rushing my sister up the stairs to our bedroom, "Gin what was that all about?" I gave her one of my evil stares.

"I…. I don't know I just have a large crush on the bloke and well I couldn't help it!" She was totally embarrassed.

"Well I was in a conversation with the boy and our older brother! Now get dressed and come down stairs and eat something you're almost the color of a Romanian Longhorn." I laughed.

"Well miss Dragon Trainer, I will listen to you because you're all knowing!" Ginny Shouted.

"Well Miss Ginevra Maybe you should listen to me because I actually can talk to Harry Potter!" I shouted back.

"Genevieve Don't call me Ginevra!" She got red like Tomato. I laughed even hard except when all my brothers that lived with us Ron, Fred, George, Percy, And Harry, (Though Harry isn't Technically A brother I consider him one.) Rushed up stairs.

"What in the Name of Merlin is going on up here!" Percy shouted when he came into the room. I guess the boys noticed the Whirlwind that was going around Ginny and I.

"Geri! Get out of the room!" Fred shouted, he had to deal with this all the time. George took me away from the room.

"At least you didn't set something on fire again because last time that was not funny, actually it was really scary! " Fred laughed taking me to their room that was always my sanctuary. See when Ginny and I get angry we tend to cause accidental magic and because we are twins, it makes it twice as bad. When we get angry we usually cause damage to the things around us. That's why Mum wants me to switch to living in Ron's room though he has harry.

"Freddy I never mean to light stuff on fire! She called me Miss Dragon Trainer again! It makes me so mad!" I actually made sparks come out of their beds, "Oh I'm sorry!" I quickly calmed down.

"Are you better now? We don't have to hold you against your will?" George teased.

"Nooo…." I laughed, Fred was now dragging me back to my bedroom.

"Genevieve, Say your sorry to Ginevra." Fred sound so professional.

"I'm sorry Ginny for calling you Ginevra…" I said very guilty.

"Now Ginevra say you're sorry to Genevieve." George said in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry for making you mad Geri." She said taking a step forward and hugging me.

"Awwwww look at them!" Fred laughed and joined in on the hug. George soon followed. I love my family I guess…

**DRACO'S POINT OF VIEW!**

I was woken up on a perfectly good Saturday afternoon by the tapping on my window. My name is Draco Leo Malfoy. My name pretty much means dragon lion bad faith. All respectable Malfoy is named after a constellation. Even my younger brother, Orion is even named after a constellation. I then heard somebody calling my name. The only person in the house at the time besides my sister and me was Orion.

"DRAKE?" My younger brother was looking for me.

"Yes Ryan?" I called back.

"Where are you?" he was right outside my door.

"In my bed?" I said. He came in and said:

"Oh hi Draco, our letters are here." Orion walked over to my window and let my owl in.

"What did you need Orion?" I looked at him. I just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Here," He threw a letter at me "It's from Mum." Orion looked at me like OPEN IT NOW!

"Wait before I open the letter where is Bootes?" I know it's an odd name. She's my younger sister. Her name means Herdsmen; my parents were expecting a boy.

"I don't know?" Orion gave me a dirty look.

"ORION! You lost a 4 year old?" I jumped up and ran out of the room to find her. "Bootesy? Where are you?"

"Drakkeeee I'm in the kitchen!" She called. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hi Bootes. Why in Merlin did you wander off on Orion?" I looked at her with a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry Draco I was fascinated by the house elves." She told me, then smiled quite big.

"Silly girl" I looked her up and down ""Go get dressed."

"But dracoooo I need help!" She totally had me wrapped around her pinky finger.

"Ugh fine." I took her hand and walked her upstairs. Why was I put in this situation at such a young age? I am only 12 and I'm pretty much a father to my little sister and brother. It's not fair to them either.

"Draco Where is Mummy and Daddy?" Bootes turned to me.

"aww hunny you don't need to worry your little head about that okay?" I gave her a half hearted smile.

"Okay I guess" She looked sad "Draco what will happen when you and Orion go to school?"

"Mummy will be here…" I said to her then I said under my breath "I hope."

We were now in Bootes' bedroom and picking out her clothes. She was so picky, today she wanted to wear a dress. That was helpful besides the fact that she also wanted to wear her cowgirl boots.

"Draco I wanna wear this dress!" she pulled out a ball gown of hers.

"I don't think so…" I gave her a look then pulled out a yellow sundress. "how about this?" I looked at her.

"YES!" she shouted took the dress from me and ran out of the closet to get dressed.

"Wait Bootes! Don't forget your socks! Remember last time?" I Called after her.

"Yes Draco I remember stop being my dad!" i walked out of the cloest in awe did she just say that?

"Oh your gonna get it missy." I ran at her and started tickleing her stomach. She laughed histarically and cried, all at the same time she said to me:

"DRACO! No stop please I'm begging you DRACO!" She yelled at me.

"Are you done with the addittude?" I gave her a hard glare.

"Yes I'm done. MERLIN!" She gave me a dirty look and left the room. Who knew that a four year old could give such and evil eye. And look so grown up!

I left the room to find Orion and make him eat breakfast. I knew that he would forget if I didn't tell him.

"Orion! Go eat breakfast!" I yelled for my little brother Orion.

"Okay Draco!" My younger brother called back. "I almost forgot thank you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: heyy guys! So trust me this chapter will be more interesting then the last. I might throw in Ginny and Orion talking too! Alrighty ENJOY!**

Geri's POV:

The next month went quite smooth. Harry and Ron got in an argument. Harry ended up in My room with ginny and me. That was a sight to see. Ginny and I Got in another famous twin argument I ended up lighting harry on fire… Though he wasn't hurt. It was scary. Finally it was the day to leave for Hogwarts. Ginny was really excited, I on the other hand thought my life was coming to an end. I knew I really never had friends besides my sister and older brothers. But it was weird getting on the train and leaving. When we got there, I thought my head was going to explode. The castle was so big! Then came the sorting. They called Ginny first out of the two of us.

"Ginevra Weasley" Professor McGonnagall said. She sat the hat on her head.

"hmm another Weasley didn't know I was going to see another one of them, well you seem like your brothers, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. Then it was my turn.

"Genevieve Weasley" McGonnagall yelled. I walked up slowly, sat down , and she placed the hat on its head.

"Hmm another one? Are you twins?" The hat bent down a little to see my face.

"Yes" I said quietly.

"Well you aren't like the others. More Cunning, But still brave. You have an evil mind. Has to be SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled. My eyes grew huge. What was I going to tell mum? I stood up and walked to the table and sat next a blond headed boy.

"Hi I'm Orion" He turned to me and smiled. I felt tears flooding to my eyes. "Hey its okay… What's wrong?" He just met me and already cares?

"My family is going to disown me…" I looked at him.

"Why? Because you're a slytherin? Well that's a stupid reason to disown somebody." He laughed. I laughed to .

"Your right. I wonder what my sister is going to think of me now." I looked at my lap.

"I'm sure she won't care." He smiled " I never caught your name."

"Oh sorry it's Genevieve, But people call me Geri." I looked at him, I still had tears in my eyes.

"well Geri there is no need to cry. Plus Slytherins Don't cry." He laughed.

"Your right, though I still want to cry." I was eating a piece of salad when Orion turned to me.

"I know what will make you better." He pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks." I said still hugging my new best friend.

"Orion what in the name of Merlin are you doing hugging a Weasley?" Another boy who looked a lot like Orion said giving him a dirty look.

"Shut up Draco" He said pulling away I blushed. "And don't call her a Weasley, Shes a slytherin now."

"Wait!" Draco said standing up and sitting in between Orion and I. He put his arm around me "You're a Weasley. In Slytherin? Wow this day is officially amazing."

"Umm, Draco… That's your name right?" I said " Can you remove your arm from my shoulder?" I looked at him.

"Oh sorry Genevieve." He smiled.

"Don't call me Genevieve." I sneered, "Only Call me Geri."

"Oh she's a Weasley alright." He said running back to his old seat. "Sorry Orion for stealing you girlfriend for a minute" Draco sneered.

"Not funny Draco" I said giving him an evil eye. "I don't like your little brother. I like somebody else." I smiled. O Merlin I hope he doesn't figure it out that is actually him! That would be horrid! Act like you don't like Draco Malfoy. ACT GERI ACT!

"Oh this just got interesting!" All of the second years turned and looked at me.

"Um you guys can't know because they… they aren't even in this house!" Perfect at like I like harry potter! I smiled.

"Pff and your not going to tell your best friend COUGH COUGH ORION MALFOY COUGH COUGH!" Orion laughed.

"No and im not telling any body." I looked around. I noticed another first year she was sitting alone. "I'm talking to her bye." I turned to the other girl "Hi my name is Geri!"

"hi…. I'm Charlotte Snow." She looked at her feet.

"Wow that's a pretty name!" I smiled trying to be nice "A lot prettier than mine Genevieve Weasley." She never answered back this could be a long school year.

DRACO'S POV!

She's so pretty. As soon as she sat down It was an automatic feeling of love. I have never felt this before! Get as close to her as you can Draco. Oh no they are leaving! Guess I'm making a visit to my little brother's dorm tonight. Once everybody is asleep I'm talking to Orion.

"Orion" I whispered shaking him alittle.

"Huh? Draco? What are you doing here?" Orion rubbed his Eyes.

"I think I might love somebody…" I sat on the edge of his bed. He sat straight up.

"What?" His eyes were as big as the full moon. " Draco Leo Malfoy In love?

"Shut up!" I told him, while slapping him on the back of the head.

"Ouch!" He yelped. "Well who is it? Come on out with it."

"You tell anyone I will murder you. That's not a threat that's a promise!" I laughed quietly.

"Alright! Now tell me!" I gave him a stern look. He glared right back.

"Geri Weasley" I looked down.

"Woah! Dude what will father say?" Orion starred at me waiting for an answer.

"Well Because shes a slytherin, she will be disowned from her family. That means she will have no where to stay so she's moving in!" I Smiled at my brother.

"Alright you talk it over with mother." The next morning all the owls came in and well poor geri. She got a howler!

"GENEVIEVE MOLLY WEASLEY!" I heard her mother's voice. "I AM COMPLETELY DISGUSTED THAT YOU GOT INTO SLYTHERIN! DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK HOME! WE DON'T WANT YOUR FLITH IN OUR HOUSE!" The howler screeched. Geri looked as if she may cry. The howler moved to the Gryffindor table, "Oh and ginny dear great job on getting into Gryffindor unlike your disgusting sister." The howler then ripped itself up.

"Great…" Geri started crying. "I now have no HOME!" Professor snape walked over to the table.

"Weasley, are you okay?" He actually looked concerned. My godfather was concerned about a Weasley. "A mother shouldn't act like that because you are a Slytherin."

"Yes professor may I just have my time sheet I would like to leave before I'm the laughing stock of the school." She looked up at him.

"Yes of course, I will give the Malfoy brothers them too so Draco may escort you two" He looked at the time sheet, "the potions room, with me. As long as its okay with you Draco." He looked at me.

"Yes of course Professor." I smiled.

"Great then you may go." He let the three of us go. Once we were in the hall I said to Geri;

"You know, Orion and I kind of knew your mother would disown you so we talked to our mother, Through owl of course and she said that you can live with us." I Said Quietly.

"Really? You mean it?" Her face lit up. "Aww Guys!" She gave us hugs. Mine was longer.

"Alright here we are." I looked at the classroom "Now tuck your shirts in and be good till lunch. Do you hear me Orion?" I have my younger brother a stern look. He knew I meant business.

I went to my first class like I was supposed too, I had to go to DADA. When I got there, Pansy and Blaise were there. (eww Pansy).

"Hey…"I said to them.

"Heyy draceeyyy " Pansy tired to hug me.

"Get off me you twat" I sneered and stepped towards Blaise for protection.

" Don't come to me for protection!" Blaise laughed. I started laughing. I couldn't control it. I had to stand up against the wall to hold my self up while I clutched my sides. Pansy looked disgusted. I wonder who the new teacher was.

" Whos the new teacher?" I looked at Blaise for the answer.

"Gilderoy Lockhart. Ugh ew" Blaise looked around

"Shit here he comes."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****heyyy it was a little tough to write this one. It might suck soo… I am soo sorry! Alrighty here we go! Read and Review please I wanna know how I'm doing! Also I'm skipping ahead 3 years, to right before Christmas Break. I feel like it's going too slow. **

Geri's POV

It was a week before Christmas break. I was about to go talk to Ginny with Orion. I wouldn't talk to any of my family members without one of the Malfoys present just in case. I was walking down stairs to meet Orion.

"Hey Ryan." I said once in the slyhterin common rooms.

"Ger, over here." He called from our usual spot, right in the corner.

"Alright you ready?" I asked when I was standing over top of him.

"Yeah let's go. Though, I need help up." He gave one of his evil smiles.

"Ugh here" I held my hand to my best friend. He got up and we walked to the Courtyard, our usual meeting place to see my family. When we got there I felt my stomach drop. I hated these visits, though Ginny still wanted to see me.

"GERI!" She squealed.

"Hey Gin." I replied hugging her.

"Oh hi Orion." She said coldly.

"Hello to you too Ginevra." I silently giggled. He refused to call her Ginny, I found it hilarious.

"Ugh what ever. Anyway, Geri you're coming home for Christmas right?" she asked. I thought she knew the answer to this question. It was quite obvious.

"No Ginny I'm not going back to the burrow ever." I looked at her. The smile that was on her face had vanished.

"Ever…" She looked at me "But Geri what about…" I cut her off.

"Ginny Mum told me she didn't want my filth in her house ever again. That means, I don't go back." I sneered. "Though I wrote to Charlie and I will be visiting him for a week in Romanian. And the Malfoys are coming since they are pretty much my family. Ginny I'm surprised that you haven't figured this out after 3 years." Ginny's jaw dropped in horror.

"What?" She look pissed "Genevieve Molly Weasley, you would go to Romanian To visit one brother, but you won't come see the rest of your family? You know what mum was right I don't want to talk to you for a while. Meeting over." She got up from her place and left. I looked over to Orion, who had seen the whole thing. I just hung my head. She was the only family member left that I had besides Charlie. Orion walked over,

"Come on Ger, we can go hang out with Draco." I got up and followed. Once we were back in the common room, we found Draco and sat with him. He was with Blaise. Draco looked up from his Textbook to see me sitting cross-legged with my head in my hands, Tears pouring down my hands.

"Whoa what's with the tears?" He said in surprise, I hadn't cried since the second day of school. When I didn't reply he looked at his little brother. "Orion what the hell happened to her?"

"Ginevra Weasley." He look at his brother, "She just told Ger that she didn't want to talk to her anymore."

"Are you kidding me?" Draco grabbed my head, actually quite rough, "Genevieve, that Weasel is going to pay for what she did to my little sis. You under stand?" He looked at me. He was a lot like a big brother now.

"Whoa wait little sister? Since when was I Blood related?" I looked up, smile now on my face.

"Since you were sorted into slytherin." He let go of my head. He turned to Blaise, "Sounds like a few people we have to take care of tonight." He gave his evil, yet so sexy smile.

"Easy enough." Blaise laughed.

Pansy must have over heard our conversation and got mad because Draco is more protective of me then her. Well she got up walked over to Draco and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. I Saw tears in her eyes, what in the name of Merlin was she thinking? Draco was quiet surprised by what just happened.

"Draco are you okay?" I asked him he looked pissed.

"No not really Ger." He turned to me. He had a handprint on his face. Ouch.

"Oh um…" I looked around. "Sorry that she acted like that, it was kind of a bitch move." I laughed.

He laughed too. God I love my brothers. And my blood brothers. Hm maybe I should talk to them. I will go alone this time.

"I…. I'll be back" I got up and ran out of the common room to the Gryffindor common rooms. "Hi… can I come in" I asked the lady. She gave me a look, maybe this wont work.

Draco POV:

What the hell pansy! What just happened? I should go over what just happened. Okay so Geri came back from her and Ginny's meeting. I looked up from my Textbook. She was crying and I was worried. I love her. I grabbed her head and tried to comfort her, it worked too. Then Pansy comes up and slaps me. What did I do?

"Um Blaise what did I do?" I turned to my friend and little brother.

"Well you looked like you were going to snog a first year, I was surprised you didn't. I wouldn't mind snogging her hahaha" Blaise laughed. Orion punched him on the arm. "Ouch Orion you know its true!"

"Well she's my good friend! Don't go snogging her without at least telling me." Orion laughed. "And yes I know its true."

"WHOA! Orion I already called her!" I yelled. Crap I shouldn't have yelled that.

"Well you have dibbs I am closer to her then you. Wait where did she go?" Orion looked around the room.

"Yeah and your closer to her." I laughed.

"So what are your Arrangements for Christmas this year?" Blaise asked.

"Well Geri is coming to live with us and then mum is taking us to your house because they have 'business' and don't want us in the house alone so we are chilling with you guys." Orion replied.

"Do you think your mum will give Geri a Constellation name?" Blaise asked. He had a good point.

"She probably will," I laughed. Knowing my mother the way I do, I have a feeling she will. "But she hasn't yet after what, 3 years of her living with us." Then Geri stormed in yet again. Sitting down next me. She threw herself down so hard I thought she might bounce into my lap. "Whoa what's wrong?" She was sitting in between Blaise and I Clearly looking for a hug, from both of us.

"I HATE my blood family." She scowled at her feet.

"Oh my Merlin what happened." I said standing up.

"Nothing" She said standing up and walking towards her dorm.

"Genevieve Molly Weasley get your arse back here now." I said.

"No!" She stormed up the stairs.

"Ugh!" I sat down on the couch again.

"I think you lost…." Orion added after I slapped my hands on my face. I sat up and looked at him.

"No duh!" I put my head in my hands.

"Sorry but, Draco, she told me she likes you…" Orion said sitting forward a little.

"Umm… awkward… I going to talk to Geri" Blaise got up and went to the girls' dorm.

"Bye!" Orion called after him. "Alright now we can actually talk." Orion sat forward again.

"Orion, You can not be serious." I laughed.

"She confessed the other day!" Orion said.

"Well I'm not going to date her!" I said, well I could but it just wouldn't be right…

"Why?" Orion's mouth looked like it might hit the ground.

"She's like a little sister!" I said at almost a shout.

"So?" Orion raised an eyebrow "That hasn't stopped you before!" I chuckled slightly.

"Orion this one lives with us!" I laughed. I looked at the clock, 11:55 " lets go get Blaise and Ger. Then go to lunch." I stood up.

"Alright." Orion stood up and led the way to Geri's dorm room.

"Geri, can we come in" I knocked… surprise surprise.

"Sure me and blasie are in here." We walked in too see her and Blaise sitting in her bed, her towards the head, Blaise at the end.

"Are you okay now" I looked at her.

"Yeah sorry for flipping out like that." She stood up. Though she wasn't ready I engulfed her in a hug, I was about 5 inches taller than her. "Thanks" She mumbled into my shirt.

"Anytime Ger" I laughed. I looked over her head to see Blaise and Orion Making heart signs. I simple gave them the finger then let go of Geri. They laughed, as Geri's cheeks flushed of all color. She collapsed. "Oh no! Quick Help me take her to the hospital wing." I said picking her up in a fireman carry. We went as fast as we could to the hospital wing, when we got there, Orion got Madame Promfey's attention.

"Help!" He called. She ran in.

"Oh dear what happened" she took one look at Geri and casted a spell on her. "Alright she's fine, take her to lunch get some sugars in her. Now out!" She pushed us out of the Wing. Once out of the room I looked at Geri, she was waking up.

"Hey?" I asked

"Hey…" She replied.

"You all right" Orion asked.

"Yeah a lot better." She looked at me "Can you put me down?"

"Yeah" I said putting her down, though she almost fell again. I gave her a look like umm… "Maybe this isn't the best idea?"

"Shut up Draco" She gave me a dirty look

"Alright next time you faint I'm not taking you to the Hospital wing" I laughed.

"Whoa" She almost fell, but with my seeker reflexives I caught her. "Thanks… alright you can help me" She gave in. I put my arm around her, " Draco my brothers"

"Last time I checked they weren't talking to you." I smiled. Orion laughed.

"I am joining in on the love fest" Orion put his arm around her waist.

"Aw thanks guys!" She attempted to hug us, though it didn't work. We walked into the Great Hall. The whole Gryffindor table turned around to see the three of us. "Oh crap Ron," she whispered as we sat down.

"Oh crap times two" Orion said, as all the Weasley got up and walked to the Slyhterin table. Ron got here first, his face was bright red.

"Geri" He Growled.

"Yes Ronald" She raised her eye brows "do you have a question?"

"Yeah actually I do…" He starred right at me, and then punched her in the face.

**GERI'S POV: **

"Ron!" And the last thing I heard before I hit the floor, hard. I think I hit my head on the table when I was going to the floor. I woke up again in the hospital wing. With the Malfoy and Fred, George and Ginny with me.

"Twice in a day I think that's a new record!" Draco laughed.

"Hey… That's not funny" I tried not to laugh it didn't work. I cracked up laughing.

"Yep she's fine" Fred said starring into my eyes. "Actually Draco, Orion could we speak to her for a moment?" Fred turned to Draco.

"Are you going to make her cry?" He looked worried.

"Never, It was Ron that made her cry earlier, well and Ginny" Ginny slapped his arm "I'm kidding gin!" After he yelped.

"Alright" Draco got up, Orion followed.

"Wait Draco!" I called after him He turned around "Did you tell your mum? That way she knows?"

"No I should write her thanks Ger" He turned around again and kept walking.

"Alright so why did Ron punch me in the face?" I gave a dirty look at all my siblings.

"We have no clue, that's what we were going to ask you!" they replied.

"Hmm well I fainted so they took me here then we went to lunch and when I tried to walk, I would fall, so they were supporting me…" I said, "Did he take it the wrong way? Wait where is he? The Arse goes punches me in the face, giving me a concussion then doesn't come and see me? Wow feeling the love."

"Sorry Geri but he refuses to see you. He doesn't feel bad, once we as in Me George and Fred, are back at the burrow, we will kick the crap out of him." Ginny smiled

"Good" I was all of the sudden really tired. " Um guys, can you Get Drake And Ryan? I want to go to sleep back in the dorms, I need their help getting there."

"Of course first let me get Madame Profemy." Ginny stood up and walked into Her office. The old woman came bustling out.

"Alright, Genevieve wait your Genevieve right? Or are you Ginevra?" After so many Quidditch injuries, she still can't tell us apart.

"I'm Genevieve" I sadi quietly. I Just wanted to go to the dorms.

"okay so who is your primary care taker, outside of school?" She asked. Well I hated this question.

"Mrs. Malfoy" I answered. "Do I have to go home early?" I was awe struck.

"Ah Mrs Malfoy, I see her a lot, with you lot" she looked around. "Now do you 3 live with her?" Ginny, Fred and George looked down the back up.

"No She lives with the Malfoy brothers." Fred looked like he might snap the woman's neck.

"Oh okay, well where are they?" She looked around.

"Outside" Ginny growled.

"Okay well I am writing to their mother. i want her to know what happened to her I'm guessing just a step daughter." I wanted to SCREAM

"Can I just leave with the boys?" I looked pissed from the look the twins gave me.

"Oh yes of course! Ginny could you get them?" She looked at ginny who was as mad as I was.

"Of course" She Growled again. She got up and walked out of the room, you heard a bit of yelling and some hushing, then they came back in. Ginny was teary eyed. "Here"

"Ginny will you walk with us?" I asked. Though it was dinner time. " Actually lets go to dinner I haven't eaten all day!" I started to walk towards the door. "Are you coming?" They all stood there like stone. Draco's jaw dropped. They started walking after about minute of starring at me.

"You weren't supposed to be walking. How in Merlin are you?" Draco asked as we walked down the hall.

"I feel fine!" I looked at them like why are you worrying so much! "Honestly you guys worry too much, you have to remember how many concusions ive gotten, being beater and all." I said still surprised by my family.

"What ever we are here come on" Orion said, looking at the Weasleys. I walked ahead because they all started to bicker.

"Hey Blaise." I said sitting next to my good friend.

"Hey pix." I some how aquired that nickname throughout the years. "Hows your head?"

"better It still hurts though don't let them find out" cocking my head towards the door as my sibilings walked into the Great hall.

"At least you go home tomorrow" Blaise joked.

"True that" I laughed.

**A/N:**** okay I hope you all liked it! REVIEW! PLEASEEE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Okay so I haven't updated in a while so don't murder me… Or throw rotten food. **

DRACO'S POV: 

I was running up to check on Geri to make sure she had all of her stuff packed after Dinner. I knocked before I entered her dorm.

"Geri? You in there?" I slowly opened the door. There stood Geri and her friends, Geri in tears. "Whoa Love what happened?" I looked at the younger girl in concern.

"I'm Fine Draco…" she said, and then turned away.

"Geri, I hope your not lying. Because I will get it out of you and you know it." I gave her a dirty look.

"Draco…" She ran over and hugged me. My eyes grew as big as saucers. The girls in her dorm signaled for me to hug her back and pat her on the back. I did as I was told, knowing they knew more than me.

"What's up Ger?" I whispered.

"Charlie got really hurt, he's in St. Mungo's" I knew this was her favorite brother.

"Geri…" I gave the girls a look "we can visit him as soon as we get to London tomorrow, alright?" I stepped back and looked at her. Her face was stained with tears.

"As soon as we get there? Won't mama be mad?" She didn't call my Mum, well Mum because she didn't like the sound of it so my mum is Mama to her.

" Nah not at all she will be glad you care about your family. Plus it's your brother." I smiled.

"Thank you…" she hugged me again.

"Okay Go pack your trunk." I pushed her away.

"Fine" She made a frowny face, "Drakeyy I need help!"

"Geri that only works with Bootes." I laughed, "but I guess I will help." Once we finished packing her trunk, I told her to go to bed since it was already 10. I went back to my dorm room to see Blaise sitting on his bed reading. "Hey Zanbini" I said sitting down on my bed.

"Go to bed!" Crabbe yelled from the other end of the room. We laughed and laid down and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to screaming in the common room.

"What the heck?" I sat up and looked around, Blasie had sat up too.

" Come on lets go check." We jumped out of bed. And ran down the steps.

"Holy Merlin…" I whispered. There stood my lovely father. He was yelling at Geri. I ran down the rest of the steps. "Can't you continue your feud at the manor?" I yelled at my father.

"No Draco we can't!" He screamed. "Ara had forgotten to tell us she got a concussion a week ago!"

"Really Father you couldn't confront the girl when we go home? How did you even get here?" I screamed. He then walked to the fireplace and flooed home.

"I…" Geri looked down "he actually used my name…" she walked out of the room, towards her dorm.

"Lets changed then go get her" Blaise said looking at my plaid Pajama pants.

"Okay" I laughed. We went up stairs and changed. Then walked back down stairs, Orion finally decided to show up.

"Hey Draco where's Geri?" he asked, "I'm hungry and I promised to wait for her."

"I will get her," I said walking up stairs towards the girl's dorm, "Geri? I'm coming in," I said walking in.

"What Draco." She gave me a dirty look.

"Whoa what's up with you?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Nothing, I guess…" she sighed and looked down.

"Right… only nothing…" I laughed, "Come on lets go eat"

"Alright, is Orion down there?" Geri looked at me as we walked down the steps.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Why did Lucius call me Ara, no one calls me Ara." She didn't call my father anything, though he was pretty much her dad.

"I'm not sure." I hopped down the last two steps.

"Your such a five year old!" she yelled at me.

"I am not!" I laughed. "Plus! I don't complain when someone uses my full name!"

"Oh really Draco Leo Malfoy?" She raised her eyebrows. That git.

GERI'S POV: 

So I had multiple melt downs after my concussion. That doesn't sound very good does it? I think I might talk to mama about it. Why did Lucius use my name like that! Bootes is going to hate me for getting hurt again. Oh what a joy having my little sister mad at me.

"Draco!" I called after my 'older brother'

"Yes Geri?" he turned around after leaving Orion and me in the dust at the train station.

"Wait up!" Orion yelled at his Brother.

"Bossy little suckers!" Blaise laughed.

"Shut it Zanbini!" I laughed once we caught up. I punched both off them in the arm.

"Ouch ARA don't do that!" Draco whined.

"Oh! He used your name!" Orion laughed.

"Wait? What? Ara?" Blaise didn't know that my name at the Malfoy's house was Ara.

"My 'name' is Ara at home." I Explained.

"OHH" He pretty much yelled. We were now in our own compartment.

"Yeah…" I said then turned my head to see, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Prefect, they were starring as I was laughing with my NEW family. "I… I will get them to go away." I stood up and walked out of the compartment.

"What are you doing leaning against Zanbini?" Ronald Spat.

"Ron! He's more of a big brother than you are so I wouldn't be talking. Now can you go so I can hang out with my friends before I go back to London to have Lucius yell at me for getting another concussion!" I yelled.

"Ara! Come on!" Orion yell waving at me.

"Who the hell is Ara?" Harry looked at me weird.

"Me? That's what the Malfoy's call me. Honestly you guys are horrible and don't need to be in my business!" I looked at all of them. Hermione looked pissed off, "also Hermione maybe if you tamed your hair, then you might have more friends!" I laughed, turned on my heels and walked into my compartment.

"What took you so long?" Draco asked.

"Ron was ranting about me leaning on Blaise…" I sighed. "I mean honestly he is more of an older brother than that WEASEL!" I almost screamed the last word.

"You are officially apart of the family." Draco stood up and hugged me.

"Thanks Draco" I laughed. "I'm gonna go talk to Gin." I stood up. Draco was still standing over me.

"Alright, don't come back crying again, please…" He said letting me through.

I walked through the train trying to find Ginny. I found her with a ravenclaw in our year, Luna I believe her name is, they were laughing.

"Hey Ginny!" I said while walking in. "Hi I'm Geri" I turned to the blonde next to me.

"Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood." She smiled, "I didn't catch your last name."

"Weasley, I'm actually Ginny's Twin." I laughed. "I'm a slytherin so they don't really talk about me."

"That is not true!" Ginny Argued

"It kind of is…" Luna agreed, "I've never heard of your sister…"

"HA!" I yelled.

"Shut up Geri!" She shouted, joking, just like me.

"Wow you two are identical now that you're sitting next to each other!" Luna was so amazed by Ginny's appearances and me.

"We have been all our lives!" I laughed.

"Yeah! My mum actually had to put us in different clothes, all the time." Ginny laughed, I looked at Luna, she seemed confused.

"Your mum?" Luna questioned.

"Yeah, I don't live with them, I live with the Malfoys actually. Something happened the day after the sorting, I haven't been back since…" I looked at my feet.

"That's terrible!" Luna said, she seemed sad.

"It was kind of mums fault, she sent a howler because she got in slytherin…" Ginny said quietly.

"Oh that's still horrible!" Luna threw her hands in the air.

"Its fine! Oh Merlin! We're almost in London! I gonna go get Orion, you guys should meet him!" I jumped up.

"Um is he like his brother?" Ginny asked.

"God no!" I said laughing.

"Alright I wanna meet him then" Luna said smiling

"Yeah! Alright I will be right back!" I got up and ran out of the compartment. I ran into the other compartment, Draco had been standing at the door. "OPH" I ran into him and landed on my butt.

"Oh Ara!" he laughed helping me up.

"Thanks, Orion comes with me!" I pulled my best friend from the compartment and into my sister's compartment.

"Hey Geri" Luna said when I walked in.

"Hey Luna, Okay so this is Orion, Orion, This is Luna and Ginny." I gestured to both of the girls.

"Hullo" Orion said sitting down.

"Hi!" Luna seemed quite cheery.

"Hey Orion" Ginny said. "You don't seem like a complete gnit."

"GINNY!" I laughed

"What? I'm stating the obvious!" she laughed.

"I like this girl!" Orion was now joining in on the laughter.

"Good!" I said, "WAIT!" I screamed.

"WHAT!" the three other 14 year olds yelled back.

"ORION! OH MY GOD!" I yelled I then calmed down "okay so do you think mama would let Ginny and Luna stay for like a week at the manor?" I starred at my 'brother'

"I don't know?" he replied. "Why?"

"Because! I happened to make a friend! And I'm friends with my twin again!" I looked at him in desperation.

"You could always ask!" he seemed fine with it.

"AWESOME!" I jumped up "Be right back! I'm going to ask Drake. Ryan, don't get killed." I smiled, and ran out of the room. I found Draco and Blaise again, they seemed in deep conversation. "DRACO"

"Yes?" he looked at me. I jumped onto the seat, nearly bouncing into his lap.

"Okay so I was wondering if you would mind if Ginny and Luna spent like a week with us during break…." I grinned.

"Ohm umm I don't see why not! But you have to talk it over with Mum." He smiled.

"AHHHHH DRACO! I LOVE YOU!" I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you thank you thank you!" I got up and ran out of the room.

"Your back!" Luna laughed.

"YES!" I Screamed. "OH MERLIN! DRACO SAID YES!" I screamed. The train came to a stop.

"Come on let's go get our stuff from Draco and Blaise." Orion said standing up.

"Okay" I looked at my sister, "Meet you out there?"

"Yep!" Ginny smiled.

"Cool" I smiled and walked with Orion to get our trunks.

"Finally!" Draco yelled, he wanted off the darn train.

"Shut it Draco." I said hopping off the steps and onto the platform 9 and ¾.

"ARA!" Bootes screamed.

"Bootes!" I called back as a 7-year-old child tackled me.

"Your back I've missed you soooo much!" she strangled me in a hug.

"Bootes I missed you too now get off!" I said sternly. "Now where's mama?"

"Over there!" she pointed to the woman with two young boys by her, Draco and Orion.

"Alright come on Bootes." I took her hand.

"Crux Bootes Malfoy why did you wonder off?" Mama sternly said. "Oh! Ara! Darling! How are you?"

"Hi mama!" I hugged mama.

"Alright 1…2…. 3…. 4…" Mama counted us " okay lets go home!"

Later that night I needed to talk to Draco. I went up to his room where he was hidden.

"Draco?" I slowly opened the door.

"Yeah Ara?" He sat up on his bed.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Of course" I walked over and sat on his bed I flopped down on my back. "What's up?"

"I don't really know anymore…" I looked at him.

"Yes you do! What's up Ger?" he poked my stomach.

"Don't you dare." I growled.

"What don't like being poked?" he laughed. He started to tickle me.

"Draco! Don't! STOP!" I screeched.

"Come Ara Out with it!" he tickled me even more.

"I. Can't…. When… Your…. Tickling. Me!" I laughed.

"Should I stop?" he asked.

"Yes!" I gasped.

"Okay now tell me!" he laughed.

"FINE!" I sat up, "okay I like somebody…"

"WHO!" he yelled. "He better be in your year missy!"

"No he's in your year…" I whispered. "And one of your friends." I looked around his room.'

"What?" he starred at me in awe.

"Yes! And you can't know who!" I jumped up and ran to my room. I sat on my bed.

"Geri! Let me in!" Draco was banging on my door.

"NO!" I yelled.

_Pop_

"What the? Oh hi mama." I looked at her she seemed mad.

"What's with all the yelling?" she interrogated.

"Draco wants to know who I like…" I laughed.

"Ahh okay well about Ginny and Luna coming over for a week…" I smiled at mama, "I'm perfectly fine with it"

"Oh My Gosh! Really?" I starred at her in awe.

"Yes! Now stop torturing your older brother and let him in." She stood up and walked towards the door then turned around, "And Ara, would you like to officially become apart of the family?"

"Mama what do you mean? I have lived here for 4 years, how could I become even more apart of the family?" I asked.

"Ahh see I am going to write to Molly and I'm adopting you" she smiled. My jaw dropped.

"Really? I can officially have the Malfoy name?" I looked at her.

"Yes but the thing Is then you cant marry either of my boys" she laughed.

"MAMA!" I laughed, "I'm going to write Ginny and Luna!" I jumped up and ran for my parchment.

Dear Ginny and Luna,

Mama said you could both stay a week with us! You can come whenever, just owl me before you both show up! Actually you could really stay for however long you would like! Draco wants to know whom I like, so he's attempting to break down my door. That Git! Okay owl me whenever,

Geri :)

I sent the eagle owl with the note, telling him to take it to both girls. They both wrote me back within 30 minutes.

Dear Geri,

Your blasted owl bit me! Anyway Luna and I are coming tomorrow at noon. Also, I will take care of Draco when I get there. OH! And I forgot to tell you on the train, Orion is hot! Oh Merlin I was like MARRY ME! Ha-ha I'm kidding; I wont marry your brother that would be weird! Also, Fred says he misses you and you should come and visit… I know what your gonna say, "What about Mum? Wont she Kill me if I step foot in the house?" I will say, no not at all! She would love to see you, even if you just spend the night. Wait, Mum just asked if you wanna spend the night tonight? How about it Geri? PLEASE!

Owl me back ASAP!

~Ginny.

I ran down the stairs to find mama,

"MAMA!" I screamed

"ARA! What's wrong?" she ran out of her library.

"Nothing I was just wondering if I could spend the night at Ginny's house…" I laughed.

"Oh! Of course dear!" she agreed.

"Yeah! I'm flooing over to her house now!" I shouted running to the fireplace. "Bye! Tell Bootes I will be back by noon tomorrow with Ginny and Luna and tell Draco to sod off. Tell Orion I said bye! THE BURROW!" I shouted into the fireplace.

**A/N: ****okay I left you on a cliffhanger ;) well I will have a good chapter by next Monday! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: heyyy! Okay I haven't been getting ANY reviews, and if I don't get any soon, I'm deleting this. Also, if you have ANY suggestions, feel free to inbox me, I get on about 4 times a week. Also, we joke around about being gay, I don't mean to be rude; some of my friends are gay. So sorry before hand. READ =)**

Draco's POV 

Geri came home this morning pissed. She was followed by her two best girl friends, Ginny and Luna Lovegood. Now what happened? TIME TO INTERIGATE!

"Hey Geri come to my office with me" I said in the kitchen, well the snack room.

"Draco you don't have a office." She growled.

"I mean the corner stupid!" I laughed.

"What your language!" Mum yelled from the other room.

"Sorry!" I called back. "Anyway come here you midget!"

"Fine!" she stomped over to where I sat. "What do you Bloody want Draco!"

"What happened at the Weasley's to put in such a bloody bad mood?" I looked at her in fascination.

"Percy was there and got on my bloody case. He's such a prat! UGH!" she complained.

"Oh… Okay better than I thought it would be." I laughed.

"Better? I was yelled at the whole time!" She hissed, "Now that he works for the ministry, he thinks he has the right to boss me around! When honestly he could shove his wand up his butt for all I care!"

"Holy crap!" I gasped, "Geri I have never seen you this mad!"

"Well you know what I needed to blow off steam!" she stomped away to find her friends.

"Orion?" I called for my brother.

"Yeah?" Orion walked into the room.

"Do not get on Geri's bad side, I thought she was going to kill me." I laughed.

"Oh you should see her during herbology, she gets so mad at Professor Sprout! Its actually funny." He laughed.

"Well, I feel bad for Professor." I laughed, "Anyway, Orion, do you still like her?" I asked my little brother.

"Yes…" he replied quietly.

"Oh Merlin…" I said. Silently laughing to myself thinking about what would happen if she knew. I am attending this sleepover! TO ARA'S CHAMBERS! " Got to go Ryan, talk to you later bud!" I got up and ran to Ara's chambers. "Heyyy gurl!" I said walking into her sitting room, connected to her bedroom.

"Draco?" Ara called coming from her bedroom. "What do you want Drake?"

"Came to let you in on the gossip!" I did a gay hand flip kind of thing.

"SPILL!" Ginny yells coming from the bedroom.

"Okay well I know who likes Ara." I said in a gay tone.

"Are you Gay?" Ara asked.

"And who's Ara?" Luna asked sitting down on the floor.

"Ara is Geri, that is her Malfoy name. And no I don't think I could even try to be gay!" I laughed.

"Ohh now spill!" Ginny yelled again.

"Okay well you cant tell him I told you!" I said

"OKAY The suspense is killing me! Who is it?" Ara begged.

"Ryan." I said.

"WHAT?" Ara screeched, "FINALLY!"

"Finally?" I gasped.

"What?" Ginny gasped.

"Oh My gosh! I'm going to go talk to him!" Ara stood up. Then stopped, "Wait! Drake! Can you ask him if he would ask me out… I really like him." She begged.

"Okay I can do that!" I stood up and went and talked to Orion. "Orion Crater Malfoy comes here." I yelled when I got to the sitting room.

"What Drake?" He came out of the meeting room. "You know that Lord Voldemort is here right? I was just talking to him and father."

"What? Orion! My Chambers now!" I whispered. Then a pale white figured came through the door.

"Good evening Draco" Voldemort said.

"Good evening my Lord." I bowed.

"Where are your lovely sisters?" he said, "I would like to talk to Ara, the older one."

"Yes my lord" I said standing up and walking to get Geri. I got to her room. "Ger, umm someone wants to talk to you." I said once in the room.

"Is it Orion?" she gasped.

"I will tell you while we walk down to the main dining room." I whispered.

"Okay?" she said standing up and following me. "So who is it Drake?" she asked once down the hall a little bit.

"Lord Voldemort." I replied. I shifted on my feet uncomfortable.

"Oh okay" she knew he favored her, she didn't like it. We came down the steps and saw him standing there with Orion.

"Good Evening my Lord." She bowed.

"Hello Ara. How are you this evening? Come to see your brothers get marked." He laughed.

"Excuse me, I didn't catch that last part." She repeated.

"Your brothers are being marked tonight, didn't you know?" he asked.

"No I didn't my lord. Am I being marked tonight?" she asked.

"No once your friends leave though." He replied.

"Okay my lord." She said quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **** Sorry I haven't posted in months, my computer broke and I haven't gotten around to posting. So anyway, I whipped this up real quick to stratify your needs. I don't own anything. Besides my people of course. **

Geri's POV: 

The next morning, before either of the girls had woken up, I thought I should check on Draco and Orion. I crept down the hall towards their rooms, knocking softly on Draco's door first.

"Drake? Are you awake?" I poked my head in quietly. He looked up from a book, smiling softly.

"Yeah obviously." He chuckled. I walked into his room fully, sitting on his bed.

"Let me see it." I said holding my hand out to see his arm. He shook his head no. "Draco let me see it." I grabbed his elbow, sliding his silk pajama sleeve up. There sat the ugly dark mark.

"I don't want you getting one." Draco snapped, taking his arm away.

"Draco. He will KILL me if I don't. I'm like his princess. You know that he doesn't even like bootes that much." I said, disagreeing with him.

"True. What are you doing up this early anyway?" Draco asked.

"Well the girls are still asleep and I wanted to check on you and Ryan…. Anyway I should go see him now." I said, hugging Draco and leaving his room. "ORION!" I yelled walking into his room. He shot up looking at me.

"WHAT?" he yelled back. I laughed.

"Hi." I grinned, laying down on his bed next to him. He raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Hey Geri." He chuckled.

"How's your arm?" I asked, sitting up on my elbows to see him.

"Little sore. But ya know whatever. What is the plan for today?" Orion asked his 'sister'.

"Well… the girls and I were thinking about going to the shops and flirt it up with some boys." I shrugged. I could see in his face he wasn't happy about that.

"Why don't you guys hang out here?" Orion asked a little too quick.

"Well Mum wanted us out of the house, ya know for part of the day, then we were going to go to this party at the Greengrass'." I said, sitting up all the way.

"well can Drake and I come?" he asked, following me into the hall.

"I guess you could. I don't see why not. I think Pans already invited drake."I said, about to walk into the kitchens.

"well why wasn't I invited?" Orion asked, giving me a puppy dog look.

"I honestly don't know. But you can be my date." I said winking, flicking my hair and walking into the kitchen.

"Wait! Genevieve!" Ginny yelled after her twin. Geri turned around, glaring at her sister. "Sorry ger, I've been yelling your name for like 10 minutes."

"Oh well what's up?" I asked, sitting at the breakfast table, my elf , Elli brought Ginny and I tea.

"I was walking down here, when an owl came through the open window, it was Errol. Read this Geri." Ginny handed me a piece of parchment. It was from Fred or George, maybe both.

Dear Ginny and Geri,

Problem… Mum is not happy with either of you since you're going to that party tonight. And Mum got an owl last night from Mrs. Malfoy, asking to adopt both of you. Geri. I thought you said you would always be a part of the 4 twins? Anyway. Mum is a wreck. She thinks you two will leave her forever. And I suggest neither of you step foot in the house till Narcissa agrees to adopt us too ;) so tell her we want to come and its all good.

Lots of love

Gred and Feorge.

"oh Merlin's pants. We're done for. Especially since Momma wants both of us." I said, re-reading the letter.

"You never told me that she wanted to adopt you in the first place." Ginny said, sipping her tea.

"I just found out though!" I reasoned with my sister.

"Okay, I guess we just talk to Narcissa and see what she says." Ginny said taking her cup and walking out. I nodded, following her lead. "Just to let you know, I have no Idea where I'm walking to.." Ginny grinned at me.

"Alright come on." I knocked on Momma's office door. "Momma?" I poked my head in.

"'ello Geri, hi gunny." She smiled, allowing us all the way in.

"Um.. Momma, I have a letter from Fred and George, our twin older brothers." I said, handing her the letter. Narcissa read the letter, smiling to herself.

"Oh my. That is a laugh. Well I don't want as many children as Molly does, but Molly and I have come to an agreement." Narcissa said, leaning back in her chair. "We have decided to both have custody of you both. I will be the main person in charge of you, and then molly will be allowed to see you whenever she wants. But you can only stay a night there a week."

"Okay, Momma we need a name for Ginny. Since she is now a part of the family." I smiled at my twin.

"Right then. I would go see Lucius about that. He's the one with the name skills." Narcissa smiled at us. We both nodded, walking out.

"Lucius?" I said quietly knocking on his door.

"Enter!" he called. I slowly opened my "Step" fathers door. "Hello girls."

"May we sit sir?" I asked, walking in with the proper Malfoy posture.

"yes go ahead." He said. We both sat down quickly, sitting up straight. "What do you need?"

"Sir, Ginny has been entered into the Malfoy family. She needs a name. Mother told us to come to you." I politely said. He nodded, obviously thinking.

"I am pleased to see another Weasley entering a true pureblood family. But yes I will give you girls a chance to choose you names, since Ara already has a name, we will change If you would like." Lucius said, I grinned at him.

"May we please use the library to find names?" Ginny asked.

"Yes you may. I want the names by noon today." He said dismissing us.

**Draco's POV**

Dear Blaise,

SO Ginny and Geri are officially family, it's odd to have 3 sisters now. Anyway, are you going to the Greengrass's tonight? Supposedly we have to dress up. Not looking forward to that let me say that much. Mum said you should come over today since us guys are outnumbered. GET OVER HERE!

Anyway, see you in a bit.

Draco Malfoy.

I officially wanted to just curl up in a ball and die for a bit. Honestly, now we're bringing poor Ginny into our messed up lives. She doesn't need this since she is just now moving in. 4 years ago it was better. A lot better considering we actually could just sit around the house, but now Lord Voldemort is walking around constantly.

"ORION!" I yelled, walking into the Drawing room, figuring he might be there. He looked up from an Essay. "You should have been a Ravenclaw" I laughed, sitting next to him.

"What do you want Draco." Orion snapped at me "I'm obviously trying to work."

"Just wanted to say hi. Make sure you eat we don't need you passing out." I said as the floo activated and two people came through.

"Draco, Orion. Where are Ginny and Geri?" Fred asked, brushing himself off. His brother stood next to him.

"I'm not sure, I will send an elf for them. One moment." Orion said, calling his elf and having it go find them. Both girls walked in, followed by Luna about five minutes later.

"Hey Freddie and Georgie." Ginny and Geri said sitting on the couch across from Orion and I. Luna sat on the floor.

"Hi girls. Mum sent us over to get Luna, she got a letter from Xeno saying he needed her from nargle hunting today." George told his sisters. Luna smiled.

"Oh Goodie! Let me go get my bag. I will see you girls back at school." Luna said disappearing, then returning with her bag. "Well come on." She said to the boys, flooing away.

"So now what?" Ginny asked.

"Well, lets introduce you to Bӧotes." Geri said.

"She's at Blaise's house. He should be here in a bit, I was just writing him." I said, too soon since he and Bӧotes came through the floo. "See I told you."

"Shut up Drake." Geri laughed, throwing a book at me. Ginny starred at us in surprise. "What's wrong Ginny?"

"Draco isn't throwing anything back or yelling." She said, looking at Geri then me then back at Geri.

"Ginny, we aren't ruthless killers."Geri laughed. Orion almost spit his drink. "Well maybe Lucius but us kids aren't."

"That is very true." I added.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** HI GUYS! Okay so here is the next chapter. Not sure where it's going to head… REVIEW! Also I made a mistake in the last Chapter. The Greengrass's party is in either this chapter or the next… **

"_Draco isn't throwing anything back or yelling." She said, looking at Geri then me then back at Geri. _

"_Ginny, we aren't ruthless killers."Geri laughed. Orion almost spit his drink. "Well maybe Lucius but us kids aren't." _

"_That is very true." I added. _

"I don't get it." Ginny said, look from Draco then back to me, then to Orion.

"Okay, let me explain something to you, and you cant tell anyone, not even Luna." I said, leaning towards my twin. "Draco and Orion have the mark, I am getting it tonight, we cant stop that because if we don't, we will be killed."

"What am I? dead meat?" Blaise raised his arm up, the ugly mark sat on his forearm.

"Okay and Blaise too." I shook my head. "Now Ginny, we have to go find name, come along, Bootes, you coming?" I held my hand out to the 6 year old.

"I guess." She shrugged, following Ginny and I.

An hour later, we were still looking for names. Bootes was getting antsy, so I sent for Draco to come and get her.

"DRACO!" I screamed. A minute or so later, he sauntered into the room.

"Yes?" he said, smirking.

"Take the youngest." Ginny said.

"Okay come on Bootes." Draco took her hand, leaving.

"Okay, so you choose Arabella?" Ginny said.

"Yeah, and what do you have it down to?" I asked

"Aurora or Aquila." She read off the parchment she had been writing on.

"Come on we have to go see Lucius..." I said, grabbing my parchment and walking to his office "Lucius?" I mumbled, knocking on the door.

"Come in!" he yelled, I opened the door slowly, Ginny stood behind me, hiding slightly. "Oh girls, you chose name like I told you to right?"

"Yes sir." We nodded, sitting down in the chairs across from him.

"Well out with it! What are they?" he snapped.

"I would like Arabella please sir." I said.

"I would either like Aquila or Aurora." Ginny mumbled.

"Aquila will be fine Ginevra. And Genevieve, you told your sister about the meeting tonight correct?" he asked.

"Yes Sir I did," I said, looking at my hands.

"Look at me when you talk to me." He growled, my head shot up, and I glared into his eyes. "You two are dismissed, Arabella, help your sister get ready."

"Yes Sir." I said, leaving the room, taking Ginny's arm as I left. "Ginny come on." I pulled her after me.

"Geri, do you two have bad blood between you?" Ginny asked I didn't speak; I just pulled her along, into Orion's Room. "Ryan!"

"Ginny?" Orion said, looking very confused at us as I threw myself on his bed. "Ger?"

"Why do your dad and Geri have bad Blood?" Ginny asked, sitting down next to me. Orion sighed heavily, "Orion, if it's too personal, you don't have to…" 

"No its fine, it's a long story." Orion sat next to me. "My Mum has decided she want Geri and I married when we turn is it 17 love?" he asked me, I nodded into his pillow.

"Is she going to make me marry someone?" Ginny asked, I sat up.

"I don't believe so. She might though." I said, getting off Orion's bed. "Can I have a sweatshirt?"

"Yeah of course, so you see Ginevra, he doesn't like Geri because she is my future wife…" Orion shrugged.

"So he plans on killing you two off before you get married?" Ginny asked. I laughed.

"How else would he get rid of his least favorite children? I mean Draco and Orion are already marked, I'm getting marked in a matter of hours, I mean come on now!" I waved my arms in the air while putting the Slytherin sweatshirt on.

"Wait he doesn't like you guys?" Ginny asked, giggling a little.

"Heck no! He hates us all!" Orion laughed. I nodded in agreement, "you two have to get ready. Get out of here!"

"Fine! Bye Ryan." I laughed, walking out, Ginny followed close behind. After I shut the door, I turned to my sister "Ginny, you don't tell anyone about what we just talked about, everyone expects a normal relationship between us."

"Wait… Okay fine, let's go." Ginny walked to my room.

"Uh.. Gin, that's my room. Your room is across the hall…" I said pointing at the door across the hall. She blushed.

"Right of course, we're in the Malfoy Manor not the burrow." Ginny awkwardly walked into her room, I waited a few second "OH MY GODRIC!" she screeched, running into my room. "Have you seen my room?" she yelled.

"Uh.. yeah…?" I laughed, stretching out on my bed.

"What am I'm supposed to wear?" Ginny asked randomly. I grinned, "Should I be scarred?"

"One of the up sides to being a Malfoy Woman is that we get Very dressed up for just about everything." I smiled "Oh Momma is going to have FUN with you later. Come with me." I stood up, walking to my Closet.

An hour later, I finally found something for Ginny to wear; honestly she is a little bigger than me so we had to loosen it a little.

"Okay. Narcissa has to take us out because she will freak out when you take your hair down, saying you need something done to it. Which means we are drug to the Alley" I smirked. 

"is that a good thing?" Ginny asked.

"Well… Yeah because we tend to have a lot of fun, though you have random people coming up and bowing…" I shrugged.

"I think I might like it here." Ginny smiled. I smiled.

"I figured you would." I winked, walking out "You stay here." I went straight to Narcissa. "Momma?" I knocked on her office door.

"Come on in Geri." She called. I walked in, flopping in the chair across from her, "What's wrong Love?" she asked.

"Orion and I told Ginny about our arranged marriage, she was worried she would be forced to marry some on also.." I explained, she frowned.

"Genevieve, you know that Malfoy's must marry pure-bloods, that is just the Rule love, Ginevra is a part of the family, she will be paired with someone, I am not sure who with yet thought. I will find someone that suits her." Narcissa assured me, "so you told her, besides family, who else have you told?" she asked.

"No one Ma'am." I shook my head. She nodded.

"Very well, and you and Ginny are accompanying me to Diagon alley?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am, we need to get ready for tonight." I said.

"Very well, we should leave now." Narcissa stood up, walking out of her office.

The next morning, I awoke to screaming and crashing of dishes. I rolled my eyes, rolling over. It continued for over 10 minutes until I got fed up with it. I wasn't in a good mood since the meeting last night. I climbed out of my bed, putting my silk robe on over my short night gown. I walked into the corridor wrapping the Blue robe tighter around me. I treaded down into the dining room/ war room.

"What is going on?" I snapped, walking in to see Draco and Orion throwing plates at each other. And of course, my Elf was supplying them their ammo. "ELLI" I yelled. She stopped handing Orion plates.

"Oh Miss. Geri, Elli is sorry, Elli will punish herself." Elli said.

"Elli. Don't you Dare." I growled. "Go to the kitchens and bring me some breakfast. Boys. You clean this up NOW." I snapped, Draco and Orion were just about to snap when I cut them off "Muggle way."

"Geri. Come on now!" Drake complained. I gave him my Motherly look "Fine." He grumbled, fetching the broom and dust pan, help Ryan clean everything up.

"Miss Geri, Elli has brought you your breakfast Ma'am." Elli said

"Thank you Elli, would you help the boys finish up cleaning?" I asked, she nodded happily, going over to the boys and snapping her fingers, cleaning the rest of the floor. "Thank you Elliana"

"Of Course Mistress Geri." Elliana smiled, snapping away. I turned and glared at my two brothers.

"You are idiots…. Why didn't you invite me?" I snapped. Both boys smiled, "You both are grounded." I started laughing.

"Uh.. Geri, how the heck are we supposed to take you seriously when you start laughing? Anyway we have that Damn party tonight, which to be honest will probably be extremely weird and awkward…" Orion said, giving me the trade mark smirk.

"Well you know what Ryan? Your grounded afterward." I spun on me heel, wrapping my robe tighter and walking upstairs. "Ginny!" I sang, skipping into her room.

"Geri" she laughed "What's up?"

"Well we have a PARTAY tonight and I am very excited. So are you glad Voldy didn't skin you alive last night for speaking out of term?" I asked, sitting on her bed. She looked worried.

"Well yeah. I thought he was. But then he kind of like chilled and seemed to like me more." She said, now looking confused.

"I spoke out of term the first time I met him too. He called me a blood traitor, I told him to shove his wand up his butt." I started laughing, soon followed by Ginny, in a minutes time, we were laughing so hard we couldn't breathe

"Wait… Why did you say that to the man that runs our family?" Ginny slowing was regaining color in her face.

"Well he made me angry. And just met him last yeah." I laughed. There was loud knocking on the door, Bellatrix swung the door open.

"Girls" she spat "Get dressed; we are going to turn knock alley with your mother."

"Yes Aunt Bella." I said, getting off Ginny's bed, walking into my bedroom. It was going to be a long day if I had to spend it with Bellatrix and Narcissa.

**A/N****: I finished this, though I was kind rushed. **


End file.
